Im Just a Kid
by Dweedle Dee
Summary: Shizuo felt alone..and sad, he would never be like the other children. No he was a monster. He just had to face that fact, even if it hurt him. Songfic


Im Just a Kid Disclaimer: I Do not own this song, it belongs to Simple Plan...and I do not own Shizuo H. sadly!  
>Shizuo is a little kid in this =)<br>======================================================================================================================== I woke up it was 7 I waited till 11 Just to figure out that no one would call I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them What's another night all alone?  
>When your spending everyday on your own And here it goes...<p>Shizuo has always been alone, being feared by people everywhere because of his abnormal strength. He had a lot of friends..Shinra, but he still felt alone! He couldn't shake the feeling he was alone, the thought scared him. Being alone and feared was not what he had planned for his life, he always thought he could make some friends. It was unbearable to feel like this, he woke up everyday feeling saddened and alone. I mean if everyone feared you and stayed away from you...wouldn't you feel alone too? Would you feel sad? Or even mad? Well Shizuo felt all of those emotions everytime he thought of his strength and how people feared him.<p>

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is Having more fun than me Tonight...

He was just a kid! He was suppose to make friends and feel happy, but he could never make a single friend...no he could never feel "happy" he could fake happiness but could never feel truly happy. Shizuo was feared and hated. He knew it too, thats what made it horrible! He knew all the other kids hated him and feared him! They would never say it to his face but...he knew...It made his stomach hurt when he thought of it..All of the kids playing on the playground with there closest compainions, while he sat on the side lines wishing to be another kid...All of the kids were having more fun then him, and he hated it! He loathed the other kids and there "perfect" lives. They never had to deal with his strength! It wasn't fair! His life was a nightmare...and theres is a dream...a wonderful dream.

What the fuck is wrong with me?  
>Don't fit in with anybody How did this happen to me?<br>Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep And every night is the worst night ever!

He couldn't fit in. He knew he could and he never would. How did this happen to him? He wanted to be a normal kid! Not some monster... He laid on his bed and thought of his life and how horrible it is. Its like a nightmare you can't wake up from. It was a living nightmare! He was bored, sad, angry, and tired but he couldn't fall asleep. His thoughts wouldn't allow him a peaceful slumber. If he tried to fall asleep, he would have nightmares about hurting his family...Oh how he wished he could have someone elses life, he just wanted to become someone else...So maybe he could go to sleep and dream!

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is Nobody wants to be alone in the world!

Its true...No one wants to be alone in the world, but Shizuo was! He was so alone and nobody seemed to care...Everyone faked a smile and told him it would be alright, but its not! No. Its not alright. It will never be alright! He was alone and no one wanted to help him or talk to him. He did feel alone, he felt it more everyday from when the sun setted to when it rose...He stayed awake feeling lonlier then the day before...

I'm all alone tonight Nobody cares tonight Cause I'm just a kid tonight

Shizuo was alone,he was a kid and alone. Nobody cared. But there was no changing his fate, he knew that much. If he was destined to be alone..then so be it, he would suffer and be alone...Because he was a tough kid.

Author's note:  
>Jeez I am so glad I am done with that! It was the most I have worked on a Fanfic yet! I like it, and I hope all you readers did too! Again I worked so hard on this Fanfic So don't hate on it.<br> 


End file.
